


Wheel of Time

by captainofbrooklyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofbrooklyn/pseuds/captainofbrooklyn
Summary: After his impersonation of Odin is discovered, Loki is forced to flee Asgard, and is hunted from all sides. He is doomed-doomed to be forever alone, without a single moment of peace. But when he discovers the Time Stone, he realizes he has a chance to change his past, and his future.





	1. Chapter 1

The gem glowed faintly in my hand, making it appear green in the process. I could feel the power radiating off of it, whispering tiny promises into my ear. After all those years of searching, I’d finally found it. The Time Stone. The one thing that could fix my life from the absolute mess it was now.

  
It had all started right after I’d been thrown in prison for my so-called “crimes” against Midgard. The All-Father declared I would spend eternity in a tiny cell, forced to constantly reflect on everything that had gone wrong in my life. But that didn’t last long. I gained my freedom, but lost something far more important.

  
_Mother._ Even now, years later, I still thought of the old queen. Her smile, the way the sun shone on her hair, the way her eyes glimmered whenever she looked at me. She’d been the only one to show kindness after my disgrace, yet I tossed it aside like scrap paper. “You might one to take the stairs to the left.” It was amazing how a single sentence can break someone better than any blade. Frigga’s death was my fault-a queen killed by the monster. How appropriate.

  
The Time Stone’s glow strengthened, and the sudden light snapped me back to reality. I had a mission-to fix all of this. But I knew I had to do this quickly. Thor was coming for me.

  
After I had woke up on Svartalfheim, tired, dazed, and bleeding out, I had returned to Asgard to get some answers. Did Odin ever care? Or would he cheer at the thought of his youngest being nothing but a frozen corpse?

  
Disguising myself as a guard wasn’t difficult. But when I told him of the “body,” the old man didn’t react for several seconds. He just looked at me, and murmured, “Loki.”

  
_That’s it?_ “Yes, my king,” I said, gathering my magic, “it is.”

  
Odin’s eye widened, but it was too late. My magic lashed out, consuming the old king until only I remained in throne room. He wasn’t dead, only amnesiac. I sent him to Midgard; the irony was too good to resist. The realm one son defended while the other attacked. If the mortals knew who he really was, I wasn’t sure if they’d hate him or thank him.  
Taking Odin’s form, I established myself as the King of Asgard. Gungnir was mine, and Thor was away, most likely not to be seen for another century or so. Not until the Avengers were all dead. I was the most powerful man in the Nine Realms, yet I felt a yearning sensation for something I couldn’t identify. I tried filling that gap with fantastic parties and bombastic plays in my honor. Neither worked.

  
But it wasn’t until Thor showed up things really started to go wrong. He’d seen through my disguise almost instantly, and had chased me out of the Golden Realm. That had been a few years ago, and he’d been hunting me ever since, declaring a large bounty for Loki Laufeyson to be brought to justice. I knew he no longer thought of me as his brother. I would have no protection against his wrath.

  
That was why I was here, in this dark, dank cave in the middle of Alfheim. It was a realm of magic, thus the most likely place for an item like the Time Stone to be hidden. I knew the only place left to flee to was the past. I was tired of being the most hunted man in the Nine Realms. This would allow me some peace of mind. I’d see Mother again. I’d get to apologize to her.

  
I gripped the gem, trying to access its power. Time travel was complicated-it could be done without the use of the Time Stone, but that involved making deals with dark beings with far more power than I could ever hope to achieve. I could’ve also written a letter to the past, and warn my younger self of the danger that lie ahead. But there was no guarantee he’d receive the message, or that he wouldn’t make the exact same mistakes. No, it had to be this.

  
My mind flashed to Thanos, the Mad Titan. I wondered if he knew I was here, accessing the most powerful of the Infinity Gems. I smiled. He was merely the most powerful being hunting me down, wanting to bring me in for eternal torture.

  
Thunder rumbled in the distance. I could feel the energy gathering in the air, signaling the Bifrost was about to be used. I closed my eyes. Take me back, I told the Stone, take me back, take me back, take me back-

  
“LOKI!” A loud voice boomed. “COME OUT NOW!”

  
I took in a deep breath, and hid the gem in the depths of my cloak. I exited the cave with my arms raised.“Hello, brother.” I spit the word out like it was poison. Perhaps it was, in a way.

  
“Loki,” Thor said, his jaw clenched. “If you surrender now, I will show mercy. Tell me where Odin is.”

  
I laughed. “And why would I tell you that? So you can throw me in prison again? No, Thor, I think not.”

  
Thor glared at me, and I saw lightning flash in the sky. The wind picked up, making the atmosphere feel even darker than before. “You have two options, Loki: surrender, and I will let you live; or,” he sighed, “you will die for your actions. Make your choice.”

  
I laughed again, this time coughing up blood. I smeared it across my lips, adding to my already crazed appearance. “Oh, Thor,” I held out the Time Stone, “I have already made my choice.”

  
His eyes widened. “Loki, you cannot-”

  
Take me back, I commanded. TAKE ME BACK NOW!

  
My body felt like it was on fire. The Stone’s energy was burning through me, dissolving every particle into nothing. I saw a million different events right before my eyes, from Thor’s failed coronation to my invasion on Midgard, all in the span of a second. I could hear my brother’s voice, shouting, but I couldn’t make out what he was saying. Everything was happening all at once.

  
Then it stopped. The fire inside cooled, until the sensation was entirely gone from my chest. I opened my eyes, trying to discover where-or, when-I was.

  
The room I was in was well-decorated, yet simple. It had a wooden desk, with books and papers neatly stacked in one of the corners, and a large bed in the center, with a horned, golden helmet sitting atop it. I recognized this room. It was my old chambers, before I was cast aside and disowned by Odin.

  
I ran into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom, and immediately looked in the mirror. My face seemed the same, but it was less weary. My hair was much shorter. But it was my clothes that shocked me the most.

  
For I knew what this outfit was for. This is what I wore to Thor’s coronation. The Stone had done its job.

  
I was now in the past.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2  
   
I touched the mirror, my fingers shaking as they felt the cool glass. I’d actually done it. All that time spent scouring the Nine Realms for the Stone hadn’t been for nothing. The possibilities were endless. Not even Odin could stop me, now that I had knowledge of the future itself. Even Thanos didn’t have that advantage. 

The thought of the Mad Titan almost made me shiver. While I didn’t know what else I would do in this timeline, I knew one thing-I would not fall into the Void. I wouldn’t become one of Thanos’s pawns again, experience myself being ripped apart and shoddily put back together every day. 

I was in the process of coming up with a plan when I heard a knock on the door. “My prince,” a guard said, his voice laced with urgency. “Your father wishes to see you. Please be in his office in five minutes.” 

Odin wanted to see me? I couldn’t remember him talking to me before the coronation, and certainly not about anything important. No, that came later, when every lie that had passed through his lips were exposed. 

I swiftly exited the bathroom, and went to my bed to get my armor and my helmet. The armor was simple-only a few decorative pieces on the shoulders and wrists. The helmet was the same as ever, its gold reflecting against the light coming from the lamps. I reached to grab it, but my hand froze. My stomach started to twist, and I quickly left the room, forsaking the headgear. 

Odin’s office was in the center of the palace, near the hall for royal chambers and the throne room. It was large, but straightforward. The king’s desk stood in the middle, with no chairs. The All-Father was not someone you sat next to. He was someone you bowed down to. 

“Loki,” he nodded when he saw me. “I am glad you are here.” It was then I noticed I was alone. My mother and Thor were nowhere to be seen. 

“Father.” I had to resist the urge to spit that word out. Odin was not my father. He was a liar and a child-thief; a tyrant and a hypocrite. “Why did you call me here? What about Thor’s coronation?” 

Odin looked at me with his one eye. I felt the magic pulsing off him, radiating in waves even as he sat down in his chair. The old man said nothing, and continued to gaze into my eyes, yet it seemed his thoughts were galaxies away. 

“My king?” I questioned. 

That appeared to bring him back to reality. “My son,” he whispered. “Come here.” 

It was not a request. I leaned in, not particular eager to hear whatever he had to say. He was more tired than I’d ever seen him, his one remaining eye was practically closed due to weariness. “Father?” 

“Loki,” he said again, “what are you thinking?” 

The question threw me off balance. Odin never cared about what I thought, especially as I got older. Not when there was Thor, the Sun of Odin’s universe, right next to me. I was merely a symbol of peace meant to stay silent and make the old King look merciful. 

That one didn’t work out too well. 

“I am merely thinking of today’s coronation.” I said, training my voice to stay even. “It will beginning of a new era, and who better to lead us through it than Thor?” 

Odin nodded. “Yes, of course.” His eyes continued pierce mine. “Loki, do you know why I decided to crown Thor, instead of you?” 

Of course I know why. The idea of a Frost Giant leading Asgard was unthinkable. One cannot trust a monster to lead, much less the overshadowed second son. “Thor your firstborn. It is tradition that he would inherit.” 

“It may be tradition, but I chose him for another reason. My son, I know you better than anyone. You do not trust easily, and a king cannot lead without allies.” 

I bit my tongue so hard I tasted blood. “I do not trust those who do not trust me. Which is everyone, I might add.” 

Odin laughed, but then his face grew more somber. His mouth was pulled into a thin line, and he furrowed his brow as he stood up. “That is not as true as you believe. Loki, you have more allies than you think, and you have more power than you know. Be sure to use it wisely.” 

The king walked right past me, not even saying goodbye. 

 

My mind mulled over my conversation with Odin as I walked down the hall. I didn’t remember talking with the old man before the ceremony; was it possible that I’d forgotten? I wanted to go back, to yell at him and demand for answers even though I already knew all of them. 

Don’t be a fool. You can’t let Odin, or anyone else for that matter, know. 

“Brother!” 

It was Thor, his smile bright, almost running in my direction. The second he reached me, his arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me closer. “It is here, my brother-my coronation! Can you believe it?” 

“I’m shocked. It’s a miracle you lasted this long, truly.” 

Thor’s booming laughter echoed throughout the hall. I hadn’t seen this much affection from my brother in years. I almost missed it, in a way. Things were so much simpler back then. 

I forced myself to stop thinking of the past (or future.) I had the potential to rewrite history; sentiment would only drag me down. 

“Ah, Loki,” Thor ruffled my hair. Then he stopped, and turned around to face me. “Why don’t you have your helmet, you cow?” 

“It wasn’t fashionable enough. It may not be my coronation, but I still have to look my best.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Why did I expect anything different?”

As we approached the main entrance to the throne room, I kept taking in every detail about the palace. It looked exactly the same, but it seemed-lighter, somehow. Like there was a dark shadow hanging over it in the future that had not yet come. We continued to walk down the hall, and practically every five seconds a servant would bow down to Thor or yell a congratulations at the future king. Typical. 

But before we reached the final doors, a soft, feminine voice shattered my entire world. “Boys?” 

I whipped around. It was Frigga, my mother, alive and breathing and here. She was just as beautiful as ever-her golden hair was pinned up in ringlets. Her yellow dress shone like stars. Her eyes twinkled as she took in the sight of her son. 

“Mother.” I reached out, as if I was testing to see if she was an illusion. I’d gone back in time for a number of reasons, but this was by far the most important one. Whatever happens, I knew then Frigga would never die by Malekith’s hands. Never die by anyone’s hands, if I had my way. 

“Loki,” she chuckled. “Will you escort your mother down the aisle for this wondrous celebration?” 

I grabbed her arm in an instant. Frigga gave me a kind smile, then looked back at Thor. “I am proud of you, son. Your father and I know you will succeed as king. You and your brother will lead us into a new age.” 

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. As if I’d get a word in edgewise with Thor as King. I flashed a smile for Thor before gently pulling Frigga away. I absorbed every detail of her face and dedicated it to memory. 

Mother. Mother. Mother. 

“Dear,” Frigga whispered as we walked away from my brother, “are you well? Your hand is chill.” 

“I am fine, Mother. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

The queen squeezed my hand. “Loki, my dear, you will have an important place in this kingdom by Thor’s side. He will need your help, as every king does.” 

“I know this, my queen. How could I ever forget?” I gestured back to Thor, who was preparing his crowd-winning smile and mockingly swinging his hammer around. I’d forgotten just how irritating my brother was before his banishment. Apparently the desert did wonders on his soul. 

 

The coronation was exactly like my memory. The crowd cheered, their voices overlapping until no distinct words could be heard. I escorted my mother down the aisle toward the throne, where Odin was sitting, high and regal. We reached the steps, and I could see Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Their smiles showed everything about them-Thor was always the King in their mind. No wonder they betrayed me the first chance they got. 

Odin slammed Gungnir, and the sound echoed throughout the hall. The crowd immediately went silent. “Thor Odinson. My heir, my firstborn,” his voice was warm with pride he never possessed for me. “So long and trusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal, either a weapon to destroy or a tool to build. It is a fit companion for a king.” 

I looked down on my brother. He was still the same arrogant, brutish oaf that would destroy the Nine Realms just for the taste of battle. If I did this, it did not mean I would fall into the Void. 

It did not mean I would become a monster. 

I drew on every scrap of magic flowing in my veins, commanding it to open, open, rip open the gate and LET THEM IN. 

It has been done, I told the Jotuns, itching at the chance to steal the Casket and ruin Thor’s big day. Your time has now come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was chapter two! Please leave constructive criticism in the comments; I can't improve my writing without them! I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far!


	3. Chapter Three

“How dare they!” Thor paced around the main hall, having just flipped an enormous table full of food. I sat on the nearby stairs, not even attempting to reason with him. My brother before he was banished was a monster all on his own-impossible to tame or cage. 

“Brother,” I said, “your time will come. You must be patient. Perhaps this was a sign-” 

“A sign?” He let out an incredulous laugh. “This was to be my day of triumph. The only sign is that the Jotuns need to be dealt with, not appeased like Father wants.” 

Like in the original timeline, Odin insisted we maintain peace with Laufey. Thor had raged, saying he should slaughter the Jotuns, just like the Allfather did years ago. A feeling of satisfaction arose inside me. Thor insisted he didn’t care about my heritage, but here was my proof-he despised me for who I was, and always would. 

“Do not leave,” Odin had ordered us. “I will be back soon, and both of you shall meet me in the throne room.” 

Thor, being Thor, immediately ignored that order. “We must take action, Brother. The Frost Giants-Laufey-cannot be allowed to exist as they have been before. We have to do something.” 

“Of course, Thor,” I tried to avoid thoughts that my own brother thought I shouldn’t exist. “Father is a fool for thinking Laufey could be reasoned with. We have to do something.” 

It felt unusual to refer to Laufey by his given name. I knew we were related; that I was tied to him in an irrevocable way. Odin could cast me aside if he wanted, but the Jotun King couldn’t cleanse his blood from my veins, even if that’s what both of us wanted. 

My ponderings on my blood relations were interrupted by the thundering sound of Thor’s lackeys, Sif and the Warriors Three. I hadn’t given the fools much thought in the new timeline-rightly so. They didn’t notice me unless I showed a shred of individuality, or said a word of criticism against Thor. I was determined not to think of them. This future was mine, not theirs. 

“Oh, look at what you’ve done, Thor!” Volstagg boomed. “All this food, delicious food…….” 

“Be serious.” Sif said. She approached my brother, hand held out warily. “Thor, I am so sorry about what happened. We will do everything in our power to make things better for you.” 

“I don’t think you have the power to punish the monsters, my dear Lady Sif.” 

“Loki-” 

“No,” Thor slowed down, and I could see his idiotic mind miraculously having an idea “We must go to Jotunheim, my friends, and speak with Laufey himself. That is the only way to uncover the truth.” 

Sif and the other warriors took a step back in shock. I wasn’t surprised Thor made the same decision, even if I didn’t push him toward it. Thor burned for battle in the way I never did, even during my more violent phase. 

“Thor, I do not think-” 

My brother wasn’t having it. “Lady Sif, my friends, we must go. We have fought through battles and wars aplenty, never letting each other down. You wouldn’t want to let me and my brother go alone, would you?” 

It was then that Thor’s friends seemed to agree. My brother laughed, clutching my arm, declaring, “To Jotunheim! We shall make those beasts pay for what they’ve done!” 

I let him drag me out of the grand hall, his words hurting more than any blade. 

 

Out trip to Jotunheim was remarkably similar in this timeline. I went to the guard, ordering him to tell Odin of our plans. Heimdall let us go by, giving me a suspicious look when I passed. I paid no heed. I wouldn’t make the same mistakes I did last time. Neither Heimdall or anyone else would betray me again. 

 

With a bright boom of energy that was so similar to the one on Alfheim, we arrived in the land of the Frost Giants. It was near the same spot as last time-the palace could be seen nearby, and the ice beneath our feet cracked with every step we took. The wind whipped in every direction, carrying snow with it. The sky was a dark color, foreboding, almost like it was looming over the monsters living under it. 

This was my homeland. 

I tried to ignore that thought, yet it stuck with me. My mind searched for my earliest memories of this place, for any sign that Jotunheim didn’t doom me to my fate the second I was born. I found nothing. 

Shaking my head, I followed Thor as we trekked near the palace. His hand was eagerly gripping Mjolnir, just waiting to slaughter the monsters, ignorant that they biggest monster was right behind him. 

“This place……” Fandral said, “it’s a wasteland.” 

“A dangerous one.” Volstagg responded. “Be careful, my friend.” 

We walked for another mile or so, my magic cloaking our movements. The second I spotted Laufey, I released the spell. Thor took a step forward, ignoring the Jotuns surrounding us on all sides. 

“LAUFEY!” 

The King didn’t seem to care for my brother’s shouts. He chuckled, and leaned down, his large figure becoming more imposing. I swallowed, and tried to ignore his resemblance to me in his cheeks, in his eyes, in his soul. “Thor Odinson, the so-called Thunderer. Why have you come here?” 

“For answers.” 

“How specific. Is that really enough to break our thousand year treaty? To risk war and chaos? Surely a noble prince wouldn’t destroy his own people like that?” 

“Enough of your games, Laufey!” Thor roared. “Your people snuck into my homeland, and tried to murder my family. You must pay for what you’ve done!” 

The Jotuns didn’t like that. They nearly pounced, but Laufey raised his hand, stopping their movement. “What evidence do you have of that? I cannot control the actions of every Jotun, like the Allfather cannot control the action of every Aesir. All I know is this-there are traitors in the House of Odin.” 

“You lie.” There it was. My brother refused to believe that people could lie to him, betray him, and try to destroy him while shaking his hand. He lived in a word of honesty. I pitied him for it, yet felt strangely jealous, wondering what it would be like to think everyone was on your side. 

“Leave, Odinson. Before you bring war and ruin on your people.” 

I grabbed my brother’s shoulder, preventing him from lunging forward. “Thank you, King Laufey. We will take your offer, and I promise this shall never happen again.” 

He nodded. “Good. Have your Gatekeeper take you away outside the main city.” Laufey gestured for us to leave, glad he wouldn’t have to face Mjolnir. 

And again, any hope I had of Thor not being an idiot was crushed by three words: “Run home, princess.” 

“Brother-” 

The hammer flew out of his hand, crushing the head of the Giant who had insulted him. The others drew out their weapons, rushing into battle with smiles on their faces. 

Of course they smiled. 

I didn’t remember my exact steps from the original timeline, so I stuck to the edges of the courtyard, throwing knives and spells at any Jotun I encountered. I waited for Odin to arrive, Gungnir in hand, ready to banish his eldest. It was necessary to save Asgard, and my brother. 

One Giant ran toward me, so I jumped out of the way, letting him fall off a nearby cliff. Another came near, its hand reaching for my throat. I tried to dodge, but grabbed me, smiling, raising its fist-

Thunder rumbled in the air, and lightning soon followed, hitting the Giant that was keeping me captive. It crumpled in an instant, and I fell to the floor, and spotted Thor getting hold of Mjolnir once more. 

“Stay away from my brother, beasts!” 

I quickly got up, shrugging off my injuries. Odin would be here soon. I ran across the courtyard, helping Fandral when he was impaled by ice. 

“We have to get out of here!” Volstagg shouted, holding the blond warrior in his arms. 

“Thor! Don’t be a fool!” I ran to my brother, almost like a small child running to their parent. I hated battle, even ones where I was the most powerful. The Battle of Midgard showed how bad battles go for me. 

I was interrupted when I was suddenly tackled to the ground. I struggled, kicking, trying to free myself. I managed to shift upward, and saw the image of a Frost Giant my size reveal itself. 

“Don’t even try, Aesir,” the Jotun yanked me upward, holding a knife to my neck. I could feel the fur he was wearing on my back, and the sleek metal on my throat. 

“Stop your rampage, Odinson.” Laufey’s voice rang throughout the courtyard, and Thor paused, looking at the King. 

I couldn’t see him, but I assumed the Giant smiled. “Don’t swing that hammer, or else you will lose something far worse than your pride.” 

It was then that he noticed me, locked in the arms of the Jotun. “Loki,” he tried to move toward me, but stopped when I shook my head. 

“Thor-” 

The Giant holding me gripped my body harder. “Move once more, Prince, and your brother will join my people amongst the dead.” 

Thor dropped his weapon in an instant. Sif did too, as well as the Warriors Three. 

“Laufey,” my brother began, “I beg of you-” 

He was interrupted by the golden light of the Bifrost ripping through the courtyard. There was Odin Allfather, spear in hand, his eight-legged war horse bucking in the air. 

“Father!” Thor shouted. “We can rescue Loki and finish them together!” 

“SILENCE.” Odin approached Laufey, still gripping his spear. “King Laufey, I plead for forgiveness on behalf of Asgard’s Crown Prince. But if you do not let my son go, we will have to go to war.” 

Laufey tilted his head. “Your son? Whichever one are you referring to?”

“Prince Loki. If you kill him, Asgard will declare war on Jotunheim.” 

Then the Jotun King did something I didn’t expect-he laughed. I heard a small chuckle coming from the Frost Giant holding the knife to my throat. His movement caused the knife to slide across my skin, and I felt small amounts of blood drip down my neck. 

“Allfather, when your son came to my kingdom, attacked my citizens, his brother did not hesitate to join him. One of my men tried to take him captive, but the most interesting thing happened.” 

The entire courtyard was silent. I realized what Laufey was going to say, and had the urge to let that knife slit my throat. 

“Aesir skin is weak, and will blacken at the touch of a Jotun. But when my soldier held your son, his skin turned blue, like any other being of Jotunheim.” 

“Loki is a shapeshifter. That’s normal for him.” Odin didn’t waste a second coming up with his lie. 

Laufey shook his head. “Sound explanation, Allfather. But I noticed something else-his skin shifted and revealed the markings of the House of Nál, the royal house of Jotunheim-my house.” 

“Father-” Thor interrupted. I can imagine what he was thinking-his innocent baby brother, a monster? It would’ve been hard for anyone to swallow. 

Odin was strangely quiet. He didn’t try to offer any lies or explanations, merely saying, “Yes.” 

Laufey turned around to look at me. I tried to find any hint of emotion in his eyes, but my search was cut off when he faced Odin again. 

“So, Allfather,” he spat out the title like a curse. “Do you any explanation as to why you’ve claimed my long lost son as your own?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! Also sorry if the fight scene sucked, I can't write fight scenes at all. Let me know what you think in the comments, and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Absolute silence suffocated the courtyard. Out of the corner of my eye, I could spot Sif giving me an incredulous look, like I’d been caught in my most insane scheme yet. I didn’t want this, I wanted to say. I didn’t choose to be one of them, I promise. 

“Well?” Laufey finally broke the silence. “Do you have an answer?” 

Odin took a while to respond. I expected him to sound calm, but when he spoke, it was almost shaky, like he was seconds from falling apart. “I thought-I thought he was abandoned, Laufey.” 

The Jotun King laughed. “I’m not the one who abandons their children when they don’t measure up.” He glanced back at me, his face blank of emotion. I resisted the urge to snort. Both my fathers couldn’t even give me a smile. 

“Father!” Thor cut in. “Loki is your son! Whatever Laufey says-he is my brother!” 

Odin seemed to sigh, loosening his grip on Gungnir. “He is, Thor.” He looked at me, slightly bowing his head. “He is.” 

“LIES!” Laufey cut into the conversation. “You kidnapped my youngest son, and you expect Jotunheim to continue to bow in submission? We want answers, Allfather. Are you going to give them to me?” 

“Thor-” I managed to get out. “Please! I didn’t-I should’ve said-” 

“Take him away.” Laufey ordered. The Frost Giant began hauling me away, but I thrashed, trying to summon my magic. Laufey didn’t want me. This must have been part of his scheme-pretend to rejoice at his lost child, then slit his throat while he sleeps. I could almost admire it, in a way. The cruelty, the manipulation. Laufey and Odin would have made great friends. 

I watched Thor’s expression as I was taken away. Even as I got near the gates of the palace, I could see the look on his face. Confusion. Disgust. Anger. 

It seems I’ve lost you again, Brother. 

Of course, I couldn’t blame him for it. Who would want to learn that been associating with a barely civilized beast their whole life? That they comforted a monster when they cried, laughed at a demon’s jokes, and considered a Jotun family. I realized that Odin’s lies hadn’t hurt just me. They’d also thrown my brother’s world off its axis, leaving him to scramble and get his footing. It made me feel pity for him. I may not have intended to hurt Thor, but I did it nonetheless. 

“Move, Aesir,” the Jotun said, “we don’t have all day.” It led me back to the palace; Giants parting as he carried me away. The knife was still held to my throat. I almost snorted. Nice to see how Laufey really treats his long lost son. 

“Let me go!” I grunted, trying to rest out of its grip. I tried to hear what Odin and Laufey were saying, but the only things I could make out were “stolen,” “son,” and “mine.” 

The Jotuns opened the doors to the palace, and the Giant carried me down the right hall. The ceiling was high, made up of grand arches. The walls were painted with pictures of Jotuns dancing, building, and ruling. It was an unusual contradiction-the Jotuns being portrayed as reasonable, civilized, even sympathetic people. But I guess it made sense. I, after all, had lived most of of my life under the illusion of civility. 

Eventually, we reached one of the rooms at the end of the hall. The door was noticeably smaller than the other ones, and the Jotun yanked it open and shoved me inside. I fell to the ground, hearing a hard banging noise. I winced as I rubbed my arm, that would certainly bruise later. 

“Lovely to see how Laufey treats his own children,” I muttered, though the small Jotun could clearly hear me. “I wonder how he treats you.” 

He laughed. It was a rough sound, but there was a youthful quality to it. The Jotun was on the younger side, but he’d grown up quicker than was usual. “I am one of his children, Aesir. His youngest, in fact.” 

“Wait,” I said, “you're my-you're Laufey’s son?” I didn’t call the Frost Giant my brother. Thor was my brother, not a Jotun I’d met five minutes ago when he held a knife to my face. “I thought he only had one son.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Of course Helblindi gets all the Aesir attention. With the way he acts and all.” That made me raise an eyebrow. I didn’t know much about Laufey’s oldest (was I the oldest? Or the middle child?), but I had heard he was fairly responsible and polite. Nothing like Thor. I felt envious of the Jotun for a second, before I reminded myself he was a Frost Giant. 

“What does Laufey want with me?” I asked. It couldn’t hurt to scour for information. I saw the Frost Giant walk toward the opposite wall of the room, where he lit the fireplace. The room instantly became warmer, and I struggled to get off the floor and reach it. 

The Frost Giant looked at me like I was a fool. “Look around you, Aesir,” he gestured around the room. “What do you see?” 

I glanced around, trying to find what he wanted me to notice. I saw childish paintings of stars on the ceilings, an ornate rug in the center, and then, I saw a crib huddled in the corner of the room. 

“This is a nursery?” 

“You Aesir are perceptive.” 

“But why does Laufey have a nursery?” I suspected the truth, but I didn’t want to say it. The idea that Laufey cared about me was inconceivable. “Is it mine?” 

The Jotun sighed. “I wasn’t born when you were lost. You were born extremely sick, and our parents hadn’t a clue what to do about it. Our mother went to the priests, and together, they begged the spirits for answers. They apparently told them if they placed you in the temple, you would live. The guards protecting you were drawn away, and by the time our father got there, you were gone.” 

I didn’t know what to think of his little story. Was he lying? There was a possibility. I felt that something was missing from the story-a crucial fact that completed the whole picture. “You said the Queen consulted the spirits. Who was she?” 

“She was-” Suddenly, we heard the sound of the gates being opened yet again. The Jotun swore, and moved to shut the door to the nursery. 

“What was that about?” I asked. “Are you frightened?” I smirked when he growled. 

“Hilarious, Aesir,” he said. “I’m afraid to announce our brother Helblindi has arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I've been so busy with AP exams and such. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fic posted to ao3. I actually transferred this story from my ff.net account, mattavocadoatlaw. I'm really excited to write this story, since I love time travel so much, and Loki's definitely a guy who wants to change his past. Keep in mind that he's also an unreliable narrator, especially when it comes to himself or his family. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it, and please leave comments! Authors can't survive without them!


End file.
